<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Paris, Magnifique by CookiesAndFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057932">In Paris, Magnifique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms'>CookiesAndFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best of: The Writing Exercise [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, cats, a lady with sapphire eyes... I'm just saying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best of: The Writing Exercise [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Paris, Magnifique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do not do what I think you’re about to do.”</p><p>“Too late Princess.”</p><p>“I swear-”</p><p>“<em> I'm king of the highway, prince of the boulevard, duke of the avant garde, the world is my backyard! </em>”</p><p>“The only thing you’re king of is the king of stupidity.”</p><p>“Aww Princess, I even started in the middle of the song! To fit with your theme!”</p><p>“My theme? I’m pretty sure this your theme through and through.”</p><p>“Eh, it’s a mix.”</p><p>“So are you done?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Chat?”</p><p>“Your eyes....”</p><p>“What about my eyes?”</p><p>“Why your eyes are like sapphires sparkling so bright. They make the night radiant and light.”</p><p>“I should have known.”</p><p>“Ah shoot.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“An Akuma.”</p><p>“Frick.”</p><p>“Well then Princess, it seems I must go.”</p><p>“Don’t do what I think you’re about to do.”</p><p>“Aloha, auf Wiedersehen, bon soir, sayonara, and all those good bye things, baby!!!!”</p><p>“For kwami’s sake.”</p><p>“Marinette!”</p><p>“Ugh. Ladies don’t start fights, but they can finish them!”</p><p>“Was that--”</p><p>“Tikki, spots on!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aristocats is definitely a movie Chat Noir would know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>